


Penguin

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know why I like adding tags but just ignore me LOL, M/M, Niall likes to build shit, There are mentions of that there sassmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> I write best when I'm half asleep and don't know what's going on.

Zayn serioulsy had no idea what the hell Niall was doing.  
A few hours ago, Niall had shown up on his doorstep, saying that he was bored, and just wanted to chill with him. And, somehow, along the time he's been there, he's managed to grab every box he could find in Zayn's house, and holy shit. It was like he was building a kingdom. It was actually as tall as Zayn, and he wondered how Niall did it. He didn't question him out loud, though. Niall was magical, and he was going to leave it as that.  
He wouldn't want to spoil his secret, right? 

They were in the living room.  
Zayn's parents were out of town, so they could hang around any part of the house, and not have to worry about being too loud, or being bothered. Zayn's parents absolutely adored that little blond friend of his. So, if they knew that he was there, they would probably want them to stay around and chat with them. And, currently, Niall was going back and forth from upstairs to Zayn's room, and back to the living room. He was dragging blankets and pillows down with him, and a few times, he would disappear inside of his creation, and sheets hung from the outside, making it look pretty. 

"Uhm, Niall.." Zayn would mutter, looking up from his sketchbook. They were doing their own thing, but of course, he was distracted by the younger boy. "Hey, Niall." Every time he spoke, it was quietly, and Niall didn't hear him. He just kept going on with his business. Zayn looked down at his sketchbook, and so far all he had scribbled out was a head, half the hair, and a nose on the face. Not much. He closed the book, and tossed it to the side on the couch. He leaned on the arm of the couch, and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. 

Within a few minutes, the Irish boy was finally done with his masterpiece, and he popped out from the many boxes he had stacked and perfectly placed around each other, and Zayn was still completely unsure of this whole thing and how the boxes weren't going to just fall down, but Niall threw his arms up, and looked at Zayn, _"Ta-Da!"_ He shouted, smiling big at him. "Come here, Zayn!" He said, making his way over to him, and grabbing him by the wrists. He dragged him over to this kingdom - Zayn is just going to call it that. A kingdom. It kind of makes him feel like a princess in a way. Girlish, but surely flattering.   
He got down on his knees, and crawled inside. Just because it was a height just about the same as his, doesn't mean he can freely walk inside. The entrance of it, you would have to get down and crawl into. "What do you think about it?" Niall finally asked, as the two of them settled inside.   
How Niall managed to sneak some stuffed animals in there without him seeing, he'll never know. That's just another thing that makes Niall special to him. That could be thought of in a cheesy way, or a way that just says, what could possibly be wrong with this boy. 

"I like it, but, the stuffed animals..?" Zayn chuckled, picking up a soft teddy bear. 

Niall snatched it from him, and sat it down, along with the other plush things, "They're our guests!" He said, furrowing a brow at Zayn.

Yes, what could possibly be wrong with him. 

"I'm sorry." Zayn muttered with a shrug. 

Niall didn't say anything, as he peaked out of the kingdom they were in. Again, the whole princess thing, Zayn was kind of wanting a tiara right now or something. Would add more affect to this feel.   
Niall crawled out for a second, and he came right back, holding Zayn's sketchpad. At first, Zayn was kind of embarrassed, but then, after all, it was Niall. And, as the blond went through the book, flipping through the many drawings Zayn has done, he didn't feel so embarrassed, considering the look of awe Niall had on his face as he took a look. "I love these," He said, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

"You should draw something in there," Zayn said, smiling at him, "I don't know. It'd be nice having something of your's." 

Niall tilted his head, "Ha, but I don't want to ruin all of the beauty that's already in here."

"You won't," Zayn picked up his pencil, and slipped it in Niall's hand, "Now, get to it."

"What do I draw?"

"I don't know." Zayn swayed, looking off to the side, giving himself a moment to think about this. "Louis." 

"Sure," Niall laughed, flipping to a blank page, he got right to that. He was sure this was going to turn out into a blob of some sort; a complete deformity, and absolute hideousness, and he's going to be tainting Zayn's beautiful sketchbook with his horrible, little drawing. But, if Zayn has to say something flattering like, _'it'd be nice having something of your's,'_ then he's not going to complain. Because, well, that's just sweet. 

Niall made sure to make Louis look like the extremely sassy sassmaster that he is, and gave him a sarcastic look. Oh, and the stripes. Don't forget the stripes.

He wasn't sure about the hair, that kind of stuck in all directions at the top. But when he was done, he gave it one look over, and shoved the book into Zayn's arms. "Take it. Take it now." He said, no longer wanting to even look at it. 

Zayn let out a chuckle, and leaning forward, giving Niall a playful nudge. Louis had his hand on his hip, and just from the drawing, he looked like he was silently judging you."It's perfect. You captured him perfect." He said, with a smile, and Niall was sure he had to have been lying. But then, Zayn's expression changed. He looked more.. Niall wasn't sure. But, Zayn put his book down, and scooted more in front of him, and their faces were now closer, and Niall's cheeks flushed. "Niall?"

He could feel his breath on him, "Hmm?"

"I kind of want to kiss you right now." And somehow, Zayn's fingers were tangled in his hair, and their noses were brushing against each other. "Is that okay?"

Niall's reply came a little delayed, as he suddenly forgot how to use his words, but all he did in reply was hum. Zayn took that as a yes, and then his lips were moving against Niall's. The next thing Niall knew, he was being pushed down into the blankets, and his head was back against a pillow. The kiss was soft, and innocent, and gave him this tingly feeling in his stomach. 

Zayn climbed on top of him, and kept his hands at his shoulders. Within each second, the kiss got deeper and deeper, with Niall shifting underneath him, stifling little helpless moans. Smiling into the kiss, Zayn's tongue slid up against Niall's, their positions changing to where Niall was now on top. Zayn playfully elbowed him at the fact that he was the one on bottom, being no longer in control. Niall gasped as he pulled away, in need of a breath. The older boy gave him a hard enough push to make him fall backward, landing on his arse. Niall let out a whine of protest as they wrestled, stealing kisses here and there. 

Every time Zayn would catch Niall, and hold him down, with his arms pinned, Niall would stick his tongue out at him, and look away to the side. Not allowing Zayn his kiss. "Please?" Zayn asked with a pout, nudging his nose into his neck, pressing soft kisses there. 

A shiver ran through Niall's spine as his cheeks flushed, "F-Fine.." He said, wiggling his arms until they were free. Then he flung them around Zayn's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

Next time, Zayn is definitely helping Niall build a 'kingdom' out of boxes.


End file.
